À l'immortalité
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "They say, love is eternal. Are they right? Or are they wrong?" / RiEren


.

.

_"They say,_

_Love is eternal._

_Are they right?_

_Or are they wrong?"_

_._

_._

**_À l'immortalité_**

_A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

_Shingeki no Kyojin © __**Isayama Hajime**_

_À l'immortalité © Arisu Sakura_

**_Warning: _**_Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo, angst, ide pasaran, kepanjangan poem, banyak bahasa Prancis Jerman Inggris, malexmale – RiEren, dll. Bagi yang merasa tak akan suka silahkan tombol back masih setia._

**_Author's note: _**_Haaii! Setelah beberapa waktu vakum sejenak dari dunia tulis menulis akhirnya Rii memutuskan untuk mengetik lagi!_

_Tau gak? Rii sebelum memutuskan mengetik hunting FF RiEren Rated M sama H/C taunya malah nemu angst yey. Makanya Rii jadi bikin FF RiEren angst juga yey. /gak. Jadi dalam otak Rii, tiba-tiba muncul satu pemikiran; RIEREN IS THE PAIRING THAT NEED MORE LOVE YES. /digampar_

_Anyway, saya gamau ngetik A/N banyak2 lagi, so, enjoy!_

.

.

.

_"A second,_

_And two seconds,_

_And three seconds,_

_And more,_

_Why won't the time take a little rest?"_

.

.

.

Matanya menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya. Sakit. Pedih. Nyeri. Jutaan perasaan duka bercampur aduk menjadi satu, melebur memenuhi akal sehatnya dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

Harus bagaimana lagi?

Tak tahu. Tak ada jawaban.

Oh, Tuhan, bangunkanlah ia dari mimpi buruk ini—kalau memang ini hanya sekedar mimpi.

Tapi, oh, sial. Ini bukanlah mimpi buruk semata. Ini adalah kenyataan. Mimpi, fantasi, semua itu hanyalah kebohongan ilusi belaka, tidak fana. Tetapi ini benar-benar nyata. Ahh, sayang sekali. Memang kenyataan tak selalu seindah mimpi.

"Sial..." napasnya tercekat. Detik itu juga ia yakin tak akan bisa bertahan lagi di dunia yang keras ini. Ya, tidak akan.

Kalian pikir orang bisa semudah itu saja bertahan di dunia nyata penuh kekejaman tanpa orang terkasihnya? Kurasa tidak. Mana mungkin ia, Levi, bisa bertahan tanpa senyuman itu, tawa manis itu, keyakikan itu? Tanpa jiwa kecil penuh ambisi membara itu? Bagaimana... caranya melawan takdir dan kenyataan ini?

Ia bersumpah atas apapun, kalau pada detik itu iblis datang padanya dan menawarkan mesin waktu atau menghidupkan orang terkasihnya kembali, ia pasti menerimanya sekalipun bayarannya jiwanya. Ia tak peduli sekalipun jiwanya digerogoti iblis daripada harus hidup tanpa yang terkasih. Toh sejak awal dia sudah menjadi iblis, bukan?

Lagipula ia yakin, mati sebagai pendosa terlaknat masih lebih baik daripada kehilangan yang terkasih secepat dan seperti ini.

Tapi mau apalagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tubuhnya telah berubah kaku dan dingin. Senyum itu tak akan kembali. Tawa itu tak akan kembali. Rasa kesal itu tak akan kembali. Air mata itu tak akan kembali.

Detik itu juga, ia menyesal.

Seharusnya dulu ia tersenyum membalasnya.

Seharusnya dulu ia lebih sering mengucapkan kata-kata romantis.

Seharusnya dulu ia lebih sering mendekap tubuh itu erat dan menyesap aroma khas dan kehangatan yang menenangkan itu.

Seharusnya dulu ia bisa lebih jujur.

Harusnya—

—Ia menyadari bahwa waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti.

Waktu tak akan menunggu pendosa seperti dia, tak ada gunanya bukan? Lebih baik mencari orang-orang religius macam pastur saja daripada harus menunggu pendosa.

Ia menarik tangan indah itu, mengecup lembut punggung tangan dingin berbalut kulit putih mulus yang sekarang menjadi pucat dan ternodai darah merah. Seharusnya ia lebih sering mengecupnya saat tangan ini masih memancarkan kehangatan dan tak ternodai darah.

Ia menatap wajah indah itu, menatap bibir pucatnya yang dulu bewarna merah menggoda dan sering menjadi sasaran kecupan selamat pagi darinya, menatap bibir yang sekarang berubah menjadi biru.

Ia mengibaskan rambut cokelat berbalur darah segar itu dari telinganya, memandangi daun telinga yang dulu menjadi salah satu bagian sensitif darinya. Bagian yang selalu ia bisiki kata-kata menggoda yang selalu menggelitik dan membuat pipi si pemilik telinga bersemu merah.

Tapi sia-sia. Tak ada gunanya meratapi apa yang sudah berlalu. Biarlah ia menjadi bukti nyata bahwa pendosa tak seharusnya bahagia. Bukti bahwa iblis tak seharusnya menjalin kisah yang bahagia dengan seorang manusia yang suci, bahwa ia telah berdosa menodai fisik polos itu dengan nafsunya sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja, penyesalan itu ada. Ya, ada, memenuhi dirinya.

Sambil tersenyum kecut, ia mengusap kening dingin itu dan mengecupnya pelan. Dingin, seperti es. Tapi baginya tak masalah, karena ia pun merasa dirinya sudah menjadi es. Dingin.

.

.

"_Je t'aime_, Eren."

.

.

_"Hei, _Corporal_, kau sudah menjelajah keluar dinding kan? Sejauh apa yang sudah kau jelajahi?_

_Kudengar dunia itu sangat luas. Apa _Corporal_ pernah menjelajahinya sepenuhnya?_

_Ahh, aku ingin sekali menjelajahi dunia luar. Berdua dengan _Corporal_!_

_Apalagi ke... apa itu namanya? Oh iya! Laut!_

Corporal_ pernah lihat laut?_

_Menurut buku, laut itu sangat indah! Permukaan air tanpa ujung, beriak lembut diterpa angin. Warnanya biru, senada dengan langit, tetapi di saat yang sama berbeda dengan langit._

_Apa _Corporal _pernah lihat?_

_Apakah tulisan di buku itu benar?_

_Kalau iya, pasti indah sekali!_

_Aku ingin ke sana berdua dengan _Corporal_!_

_Aku ingin ke laut dengan _Corporal_!_

_Hanya kita berdua!"_

.

.

"Ya, laut itu sangat indah, Eren, aku pernah melihatnya sekali," ia berbisik parau di telinga sensitif itu, walau tahu si pemilik tak akan lagi mendengarnya. "Biru yang unik, luas tak berujung, riak lembut air, matahari yang terbenam pun tampak seperti tenggelam di laut jika kau melihat matahari terbenam dari pinggir pantai. Lalu, yang terpenting..." Levi menarik napas panjang, memberikan jeda sejenak pada kata-katanya.

"... Kurasa laut itu abadi, seperti perasaanku padamu."

Kata-kata itu menari di udara, terbawa angin, membawa maknanya serta mencari orang yang seharusnya mendapat kata-kata itu.

.

.

"_Je t'aime_, Eren..."

.

.

_"_Heichou_, _daisuki_!" Eren tertawa kecil begitu mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya._

_"Haahhh?" respon menyebalkan itulah yang ia berikan pada Eren yang sangat iseng._

_"_Corporal_ tak tahu, ya? itu artinya; _Corporal_, aku cinta padamu! Mikasa yang mengajarkan bahasa Jepang padaku. Menarik, kan?" seru Eren riang seperti anak kecil._

_"Dibandingkan memakai bahasa orang lain, mengapa kau tak memakai bahasa negaramu sendiri saja? Atau kau sebenarnya ingin terlahir sebagai orang Jepang saja?"_

_"Ahaha, tidak kok! Jadi? _Corporal_ mau aku mengucapkannya dengan bahasaku? Baiklah!"_

.

.

_"_Ich liebe dich_, _Corporal_!"_

.

.

"_Je t'aime_..." bisiknya sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menarik napas, mengulum kata-kata itu sambil menahan pedih.

.

.

"_Au revoir_, _ma chérie_..."

.

.

_"Hei, _Corporal_, apa aku boleh memberikan sebuah permintaan?"_

_"Kau? Hm, terserah. Satu saja."_

_"Baiklaahh! Jadi, _Corporal_, aku tak tahu akankah kita berakhir bahagia sekarang. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mati, kita bereinkarnasi dan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, menjalin cinta yang sama. Bagaimana? Saat itu, di kehidupan selanjutnya, mungkin kita sudah bukan _Corporal_ dan _Titan_ lagi, tetapi mungkin saja dua pasang manusia biasa yang mampu menjalin cintanya dengan damai."_

_"Bagaimana kalau saat itu kita tak memiliki rasa yang sama lagi?"_

_"Aku rasa kita akan tetap memilikinya, _Corporal_. Bukankah cinta itu abadi?"_

_"... Kau segitu percayanya ya...? Hm, baiklah, jika salah satu dari kita mati, tunggulah di dunia selanjutnya."_

_"Yap! Dan saat itu kita bisa bersatu dengan tenang! Melihat dunia luar dengan mata sendiri! Dan yang terpenting, melihat laut berdua!"_

_"Tentu saja, Eren..."_

.

.

_~ Thousand years later ~_

.

.

_"Yes, you didn't break your promise._

_You are waiting for a long time._

_Even though it's nonsense,_

_You're still waiting._

_And believing,_

_That love is an eternity..."_

.

.

"LAAUTTTTT!" pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu, Eren, berseru riang seperti anak kecil begitu mendapati permukaan air yang membentang luas di hadapannya seperti horizon tanpa akhir.

"Kau riang sekali, ya, Eren?" Armin, lelaki berambut pirang sekaligus sahabat Eren _sejak kehidupan sebelumnya_, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Eren.

"Tentu saja! Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku pergi ke laut!" seru Eren girang dan langsung berlari ke arah laut sampai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"U—uwaahh! Maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" ujar Eren panik ketika orang yang lebih pendek itu memelototinya sebal. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka, Eren dan si orang asing, tersentak kaget seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"_Corporal_?!"

"Eren?!"

Keduanya berseru bersamaan. Sontak saja, mendapati orang yang dihadapannya itu memang _Corporal_ Levi yang selama ini ia cari, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, meyakinkan bahwa yang ada di depannya memang _Corporal_ Levi. Begitu menyadari memang yang ada di hadapannya, rasanya rindunya membuncah ruah dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk Levi.

"_Corporal_...!" serunya tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang sekeliling mereka. "_Corporal_! _Corporal_! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Levi menampar pipi Eren. Ditampar begitu, Eren hanya bisa menatap kebingungan.

"Jangan memelukku begitu depan umum," ujarnya datar dan dingin seperti _Corporal_ yang Eren kenal. Eren mencerna kata-kata itu sejenak lalu tertawa.

"Ahaha! _Corporal_, aku sudah lama merindukanmu!" ujar Eren sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku bersyukur, kita bisa melihat laut bersama!"

"Ya, laut yang indah, bersama."

.

.

_"Ich vermisse dich, Korporal."_

_"Ich bin froh, Sie wieder zu sehen."_

_"Von diesem Moment,"_

_"Nicht gehen."_

.

.

_"Tu me manques, Eren,"_

_"Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous rencontrons à nouveau,"_

_"Désormais,"_

_"Je vais pas te laisser partir."_

.

.

_"Love me without fear, because the best will come._

_Smile without fake, because it makes the best come._

_And even the worst come now,_

_Believe it,_

_We won't be apart,_

_In another life..."_

.

.

_"Since love bring the eternity..."_

.

.

**A/N: **Memang agak aneh ya banyak kata-kata bahasa Prancis, Inggris, dan Jerman. Tapi kan lucu aja, Eren berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman dan Levi membalas dengan bahasa Prancis pfft! Hebat banget mereka bisa komunikasi segampang itu! /plak

Yang bingung karena kebanyakan bahasa Prancis, Inggris, dan Jerman, maaf ya! Ceritanya emang pendek, rame di poem nya lol /plak

Maaf banget ya! Maaf! Maaf!

**À l'immortalité : **(French) Untuk keabadian.

Saya pake ini judulnya karena Levi orang Prancis dan ini agak-agak Levi centric lol

**Je t'aime : **(French) I love you.

**Ich liebe dich : **(German) I love you.

Lucu kan? Eren ngomong Ich liede dich dibales pake Je t'aime /plak

**Au revoir, ma chérie : **(French) Goodbye, darling

Saya gatau lho bener enggaknya, seinget saya sih gitu, maaf ya kalo salah!

**Ich vermisse dich, Korporal : **(German) I've missed you, Corporal

**Ich bin froh, Sie wieder zu sehen : **(German) Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi

**Von diesem Moment : **(German) Mulai saat ini

**Nicht gehen : **(German) Jangan pergi.

Lucu kan kalo Eren ngomong kayak begitu ke Levi entar Levi buka kamus /gak.

**Tu me manques, Eren** : (French) I miss you, Eren

**Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous rencontrons à nouveau** : (French) I never thought we meet again

**Désormais **: (French) Now

**Je vais pas te laisser partir** : (French) I won't let you go.

Gitu aja. Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan kata! Rii juga nanya gugel terus pake seinget Rii sih! Maaf! /plak


End file.
